


月球上的人（完结篇）

by ZhaoYan



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: 神夏双莫，BE预警！前文见Lofter～
Relationships: Sebastian Moran &James Moriarty





	月球上的人（完结篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有3p描写注意！！

【5】  
Sebastian做了一个梦，他梦见自己变成了一个黑洞。

最开始，他孤单地在一片黑暗中漂浮着，偶尔捕获一些路过的倒霉彗星或是碎片，他在黑暗中安静地等待着，等什么？他自己也不知道。然后那颗星星出现了，星星的光芒洁白又明亮，好像天上的月，但那光芒并不是冷清的，他从星星投来的光里感受到了温暖。星星围绕他稳稳当当地转着，他们就这么互相陪伴，度过了一个又一个世纪，他觉得他们将会陪伴彼此直到永远。突然有一天，那颗星星毫无预兆地爆炸了，爆炸发出的强光刺得他眼睛生疼，爆炸的余波带着星星的残骸飞速向周围扩散，把他也吞噬进去……

Sebastian满身冷汗地惊醒，发现自己躺在医院里，护士看他醒了，忙跑去叫来了医生。

“我在哪里？”他艰难地坐了起来。

“您在Moriarty先生的私人医院，请放心，您在这里很安全”医生向他展示他的X光片，“您的情况并不是很严重，断了这四根肋骨，好在都没有错位，不用手术，只需要回去静养，最好避免剧烈运动。”

“好的，谢谢你——对了，”他顿了顿又问：“请问……是谁送我来的？”

“抱歉，这个我不知道。”医生笑了笑，走出病房。  
  
他靠回床上，茫然地看着天花板，希望之前发生的一切都只是梦，但每一点感觉都那么真实：浪荡的呻吟、汗流浃背的肉体……他清楚地记得每一个细节，又怎么可能是梦呢？他抬起手捂住了脸，在空旷的病房里，无声地哭泣。

Sebastian在家里静养了三个月，这三个月里没有任何人聊系过他，每月一号会有一笔钱按时打到他账户上，除此之外，Jim好像从他的世界里消失了，他以为那天晚上的一切会像他在医院做的噩梦一样就这么慢慢过去，却没想到这只是噩梦的开始。

第三个月末，他突然接到了传达指令的电话，要他执行一次暗杀，接着是第二次、第三次……Jim在进行大清扫，他能感觉到，他至少干掉了五六个不服从Jim的组织里的头目。他感到一点小小的雀跃，从前Jim给他安排的任务对象都不是些非常重要的人物，但现在他似乎在一步步接近Jim计划的核心，他开始产生不切实际的奢望，也许他能像Alan曾经那样与Jim并肩——但他又想到了那些他不愿回忆起的经历，如果他想和Alan站在同样的位置，那是否也意味着他需要做……

这天晚上，在他胡思乱想的时候，他的手机收到了一条匿名短信，只有四个字：“到我家来。”

Sebastian打了个寒颤。那个被他拼命埋进记忆深处的夜晚又张牙舞爪地翻涌上来，他瘫坐在沙发上，死死盯着手机屏幕，好像他能把那条短信瞪到消失。

他最终还是出现在了Jim家门口，带着最后一丝不切实际的幻想按响了门铃。新来的管家彬彬有礼地把他迎了进去，告诉他Jim在楼上的卧室等候。

Sebastian一级一级地挪上楼梯，他停在虚掩的卧室门前，闭上眼深呼了一口气，就当是个噩梦，他告诉自己。

他推开门走了进去。

噩梦到访的频率越来越高，有时他刚执行完任务就会被叫走，他开始在白天收到短信，接着短信会突然出现在一天的任何时候。

Sebastian在一次次的交媾中完成了一次奇妙的涅槃。他的尊严被践踏成一堆灰烬，心碎成渣滓，但在灰烬和渣滓中升腾起一团火，他重生了。他用灰烬筑起一道冰冷坚硬的坟墓，埋葬他所有的羞耻感和痛苦，他把渣滓一片片黏好，拼凑成一颗带着干涸的黑血的心。现在没有什么再能伤害到他了，他放任自己沦落为Jim的玩物，无论Jim提出什么要求他都能无条件顺从，他尽心尽力地扮演一条狗，他知道Jim的每一个敏感点、每一个小癖好，他的舌头越来越娴熟地讨好Jim的阴茎，在马眼口打着转，贪婪地吮吸从那里流出来的每一滴液体，他学会享受Jim的口技，喜欢狠狠深喉让Jim呛咳不停，他已经熟悉了Jim最深的那一点所在，每次都能操得Jim浑身瘫软，他爱看Jim躺在床上满身是汗和精液还对他露出挑逗的微笑的样子，像一朵绽放的黑色玫瑰，危险又迷人。

当Sebastian又一次走进Jim的卧室，看到他正在新来的管家身下浪荡地呻吟着时，也只是冷静地加入了他们。Jim的嘴被他的阴茎堵住，身后被操干着，只能发出呜呜的声音，Sebastian惩罚般地往里顶，看着Jim在前后夹击中痛苦又享受的表情。新来的管家很快完事了，Sebastian自觉地走到Jim身后，毫不费力就插了进去。Jim的里面已经得到充分扩张，还有残留的精液充当润滑剂，他直接顶到最深处狠命抽插起来，满意地听到Jim颤抖的呻吟。这是他的惩罚，Jim的男宠只能有他一个，他不允许Jim的床上再挤进别的男人。Sebastian从没有这么粗暴地干过Jim，他毫不留情地深深顶撞，快速地整根拔出又插入，Jim浑身战栗着死死抓住枕头，张大嘴发出无声的叫喊，床单被两人激烈的动作搅成一团，露出下面的床垫。Jim被他操得射了不知道多少次，到最后甚至无力地想伸手推开他，这是Jim第一次在床上向他求饶。Sebastian在射精的时候感到了前所未有的满足，他的Jim，那个放荡风流淫靡成性不知有过多少男伴的Jim，居然被他操到求饶了。

那天晚上过后，新来的管家被解雇了，Sebastian不知道他去了哪里，也不想关心，他搬进来Jim的豪宅，终于站在了Alan曾经的位置上，甚至比Alan还要高得多，因为他对Jim有着绝对的忠诚，Jim给他的信任是Alan绝对不曾拥有过的。

Sebastian知道他并不是Jim的唯一，Jim统治着一个庞大的犯罪帝国，他需要很多得力助手。Sebastian看着Jim提拔起一个个手下，看着他们一步步走入Jim帝国的核心，再走入他的卧室——但他又觉得某种角度而言他确实就是Jim的唯一，除他之外没有第二个人能住进Jim的豪宅，没有第二个人能在一夜欢爱后留下与Jim同床共枕，和Jim浑身赤裸地相对醒来。

Sebastian以为未来就会这样过去，他和Jim一起堕入无尽深渊，在永恒的下坠中相伴——直到那个该死的侦探出现。Sebastian从没见过Jim对谁表现出那样强烈的兴趣，他几乎无时无刻都在研究那个侦探和他的助手军医，不眠不休地看那个军医的博客，看那个侦探解决的案件，与那两人有关的照片和文字在豪宅里贴了满满一墙。

Sebastian默默地看着Jim策划这场游戏，看他安排一起又一起案件引那个侦探入局，然后亲自登场——Sebastian记得上一次Jim亲自出手还是在杀掉Alan那个晚上。他知道Jim对和自己能力相当的对手有一种惊人的狂热，但他没想到Jim会疯癫到这一步，那天，Jim一副嗑嗨了的状态兴高采烈地对他说他找到了毁掉那个侦探的方法，他看着说完计划的Jim眼中的光彩，知道自己无法阻止这一切，于是他说，“你需要我做什么，Jim？”

“等我的戏份演完，你会收到我的保险箱密码，指示都在里面。”Jim转过身，准备向他最后的舞台出发，“再见了，Sebastian.”

Sebastian的心狠狠颤了一下，这些年来他以为自己已经变得无坚不摧，他可以淡然面对满地血腥或是靡乱的狂欢，但他的满身盔甲就这么被这句话轻易地击穿。

他知道Jim在做最后的道别。

遥远的记忆冲破尘封，携着汹涌的悔恨和爱意呼啸而来，多年前他没能留住那个男孩，但现在或许就是他和Jim的最后一面了，他想至少做点什么，哪怕他明知道这次毫无改变的可能。

Sebastian迈步上前，从背后一把抱住了Jim，他用尽全身力气死死搂住怀里的人，把头深深埋进他的颈窝。

谁也没有说话。

Jim轻轻拍了拍他的手，他意识到自己的僭越，沉默地松开手，退后一步，垂下头站着。

“Moriarty先生，我一定会完成您的指令。”他恭恭敬敬地说。

他感到Jim的目光在他身上停留了片刻，他期待Jim会说些什么，但最后Jim只是转身离开了。

Sebastian抬起头走到窗边，平静地看着Jim的豪车远去。

接下来的几个小时，他坐在Jim卧室的大床上，把自己最爱的狙击枪拆开排成一排，仔仔细细地擦拭了一遍又一遍。Jim最后的狙击威胁计划并没有安排他参与，准确地说，Jim针对那个侦探的一切计划都没有让他参与，但他想Jim一定会把最重要的任务留给他，也许这个老伙计会派上用场。在他把所有部件都擦得锃亮锃亮之后，他等来了一条短信，只有一行数字：  
“45683968*”

Sebastian终于落下泪来。

*九键输入法打出来是I LOVE YOU

【6】  
James Moriarty坐在书桌前，他已经记不清把自己锁在书房里多久了，过去的几十个小时里他一直处在高度亢奋状态，现在他终于安排好了游戏的每一个环节，但他的大脑依然无法在连续的高速运转后冷静下来。他靠在座椅上放空了一会儿，拉开抽屉，拿出一张精致的信纸和一支一看就价格不菲的钢笔。

“Dear Seb：  
希望你不会看到这封信，因为那意味着我已经死了……”

他写了几行就停了笔，又摸出一个打火机点燃了信纸，盯着字迹在跳跃的火苗中一点点化为灰烬。

Sebastian没必要知道这一切。他努力爬上今天的地位就是为了向Seb证明自己，他百般玩弄Seb只因为无法控制心里扭曲的爱意，他在给侦探的游戏里尽量把Seb推远只为尽力再多保护他一段时间，他一直把Seb当成唯一可以信赖的人，所以把自己死后给侦探的最后的一招留给他……这些他都没必要知道。

James早就已经不是当年那个傻乎乎的纯情小男孩儿了，留下一封表明心意的遗书这种行为实在是白痴到极点。

他重新提笔，用非常书面的语言给Seb布置了最后的任务。

James站在天台上静静等待Sherlock的到来，在最后的这点时间里他终于允许自己的思绪瞎跑起来。他当然能感受到Seb对自己的爱和愧疚，但那些东西已经离他太远了。曾经他也幻想过假如当时Seb像今天这样追上来紧紧抱着他会怎么样，他很可能会消气，然后努力继续他的感化Seb的行动，也许Seb终于会被他打动开始转变，他们会一起毕业，升入某个高端学府，在无数奢华的派对里拥抱亲吻，在私密的角落里缠绵欢爱……但这些美好的幻想早就被他亲手埋葬了。  
他们的重逢来得太晚。

在他扣动扳机的一瞬间，他想着，Seb一定会明白自己留给他最后的一丝小浪漫。

Sebastian靠在酒店的床上看着电视，新闻正在播放有关今晚议会会议的消息。他喝了一口酒，打开手机又翻出了那条短信，对着一串数字发呆。

这最后的任务能否成功，Sebastian并没有把握。Jim料到那个侦探不会乖乖赴死，他在信里详细地列出了他在英国乃至全世界留下的信息网和所有能用的可靠的人，甚至写了他打点好哪些关系方便Seb利用世袭的爵位混入议会制造爆炸案。

那封信Sebastian读了太多遍，闭上眼脑子里都能浮现出信的内容，Jim的字迹和他本人一样张扬，读信的时候他好像能听到Jim在他耳边对他下达命令。精致的厚厚的高档信纸被揉得满是折痕，还有被熏烤的痕迹。他在收到密码的一瞬间就知道Jim从来没有忘记过他，他不愿相信Jim只留给他这么短短的一串数字，他翻来覆去地看信，在不同角度不同光线下看，期望能找到什么密码或者暗语，他甚至用蜡烛熏了信纸，盼着能看到几句话浮现出来——但是什么都没有，除了一纸冷冰冰的指令和一句模糊的示爱，Jim什么都没有再给他留下。  
Sebastian最后看了一遍那封信，规规矩矩地叠好收进信封，然后点燃了信封的一角，他一松手，信封轻飘飘落进垃圾桶。信燃烧得很快，甚至没来得及触响烟雾报警器就化成了一堆灰烬。

炸弹并没有如期爆炸，Sebastian知道Jim最终还是输给了那个侦探，但他很不甘心。他急躁地按着电梯按钮，他想也许自己还来得及冲到贝克街结果了那个侦探——然而一把枪抵在了他背后。

一切都结束了。

Sebastian合上笔记本。他在临刑前的夜里写下了一个童话故事，单纯得完全不像出自一个杀手笔下。  
封面上写着：故事关于星星与黑洞。

这本书没能如他所愿被收到监狱的图书馆书架上，甚至都没能被任何人收藏。

在他被带出牢房不久后，他留下的所有东西都被清洁工塞进了垃圾桶。

THE END.

——————————————————————————  
后记：

本来想写一个残酷又温柔的故事，奈何笔力不够写出来的东西自己都看不下去，完全没有写出那种遗憾和无力感TVT

2020年了不知道这对比绝对零度还冷的cp还有没有人看了，谢谢每一个看到这里的人❤❤❤


End file.
